


Gangsta's paradise

by Chlenik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gangsters, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миром, в котором я вырос, правят авторитет и сила. Чем больше бабла ты украдешь, чем больше людей изувечишь, чем недоступней сучка, с которой ты замутишь, тем крепче будешь стоять на ногах. Этим миром не может править гомик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangsta's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Coolio "Gangsta's paradise."

Последние несколько дней я просыпаюсь посреди ночи в холодном поту. Страх сдавливает мои легкие так, что я могу вдохнуть только с затяжкой сигареты. К тому времени, когда весь пепел оказывается на столе, я успеваю взять себя в руки.

Я не знал другого мира, да и он бы никогда не принял такого, как я. Рождаясь в гетто, ты не имеешь права решать, судьба сама делает выбор, а ты лишь слепо повинуешься, читая комиксы вместо книг и пробуя первый косяк в 12 лет.

Миром, в котором я вырос, правят авторитет и сила. Чем больше бабла ты украдешь, чем больше людей изувечишь, чем недоступней сучка, с которой ты замутишь, тем крепче будешь стоять на ногах. Этим миром не может править гомик.

Пока я курил, Сильвия выползла из моей кровати и обняла меня сзади.

— Может, еще разочек попробуем? — девушка потерлась грудью о мою спину, но я не почувствовал ничего.

— Детка, отдохни, — бросил я, не оборачиваясь.

Очевидно, не тот ответ, который она ждала.

— Знаешь что, мать твою! Я уйду отсюда. В округе все болтают, что, трахаясь с тобой, они видят гребаного Иисуса. Это как с таблетками для похудения: все говорят, что от них ты скидываешь пять кило за неделю, но потом ты тратишь на них всю свою сраную выручку и в итоге получаешь расстройство желудка. Так вот ты — эти самые таблетки!

Сильвия натянула черное платье на свои пышные формы и вышла из комнаты, специально отстукивая каблуками.

Мне наплевать на то, что она растрепет всей округе. Мне наплевать на все.

Оставшись один, я тушу сигарету и машинально тянусь к мобиле. Набираю номер, который высечен в моей памяти, как имя на могильной плите. Звоню, зная, что не услышу в ответ: «Йоу, красавчик Рикки, че-как? Приедешь или мне к тебе?» Он всегда называл меня так, хотя я далеко не симпатяга...

На душе паршиво, и я бросаю сотовый в стену. Даже с моего места видно, что по стеклу проходит глубокая трещина. Трещина в моем гребаном гангстерском Раю. Она становится все шире и шире с каждым днем.

Я закидываюсь таблетками и запиваю их дешевым пивом из Вол-марта. В довершение зажигаю косяк и беру газету, торчащую между подушек.

**Раздел некрологов.**

 

«Мануэль Сантос, 20 лет. Застрелен в перестрелке бандитских группировок северного Бруклина».

Рука сама сжимается в кулак, и бумага рвется. Не знаю, зачем я это делаю, но я расправляю смятые клочья и глажу черно-белую фотографию, как будто это может что-то изменить.

Злость взрывается внутри, и я хватаю свой ствол, выпуская всю обойму в черно-белое изображение Мануэля.

— Я твердил тебе не лезть в это, мать твою!

Только спустя несколько минут я замечаю, что продолжаю нажимать на спусковой крючок…


End file.
